1. Field of the Invention
1. The present invention relates to a cable lock assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cable lock in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 12 comprises two casings 50 coupled with each other, an insertion hole 52 defined by the two casings 50, an elongated guide slot 54 having a smaller size defined by the two casings 50 and connecting to the insertion hole 52, and a flexible cable having a first end 42 secured between the two casings 50, and a second end 40 extending into the guide slot 54 through the insertion hole 52 and including an enlarged head 44 retained by the bottom of the guide slot 54.
However, a tool such as a screwdriver can be inserted into a space "S" between the insertion hole 52 and the guide slot 54 to press the two casings 50 outward so as to increase the dimension of the guide slot 54. When the size of the guide slot 54 is increased to exceed the diameter "W" of the enlarged head 44 of the second end 40 of the cable, the enlarged head 44 will be easily pulled to detach from the guide slot 54.